Mosin-Nagant
"A bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle, developed by the Imperial Russian Army in 1882-1891" - Official in-game description. The Mosin-Nagant is a Bolt-Action Rifle in Call of Robloxia 5, and a Sniper Rifle in Phantom Forces. It was first developed in 1891, to fire the then-new 7.62x54mmR cartridge. It was then used in WW1 to deadly effect. It wasn't until 1930 when the model portrayed in-game, the M91/30, came into being. During WW2, production of the Mosin-Nagant stopped to make the SVT-40, made for the PU scope. However, the SVT-40 was unreliable, and literally fell apart on its soldiers, so production of the Mosin-Nagant continued, with some using a curved bolt and a rail made for attaching the PU scope, a sniper scope that was designed for the SVT, but used on the M91/30 PU model of the Mosin-Nagant instead. Service continued until it was replaced by the SKS, and then the AK-47. It is popular today for hunters, collectors, and 3rd world countries alike to this day, as it is the world's most common bolt-action firearm, with over 30 million produced. Call of Robloxia 5 Stats The Mosin-Nagant is a decent beginning sniper, being the cheapest to purchase. Stats are as follows; * Deals 40-50 damage, and is a one-hit kill to the head and chest. (48-60 with Stopping Power, one hit kill to the head, chest, and stomach, 70 with Sniper Scope, same OHK area as normal with SP, 84 with both, One-hit kill is no different from Sniper Scope and Stopping Power alone, but both can one-hit kill a person with Juggernaut as efficiently as a normal person) * Fires at 60 RPM (Double Tap has no effect) * 5 round magazine * Any reload with the base gun will take 3.5 seconds (2 seconds with Sleight of Hand, 5.5 seconds empty with Sniper Scope, 3.5 seconds with both) * Reloads with the Sniper Scope are a bit trickier. The first bullet will take 1.25 seconds. The next 3 will take 1 second each. The last bullet will reload in 1.25 seconds. Attachments This, along with the Kar98K, is the most versatile sniper in the game. These attachments are proof. * Telescopic Sight (high zoom sight purpose-made for long range engagements; increases zoom) * Flash Hider (firing your gun will not make you visible on enemy minimaps) * Aperture Sight (low zoom sight purpose-made for close range engagements; alternate sight) * Sniper Scope (ultra-high zoom sight made exclusively for long range engagements; increases damage) * Bayonet (replaces knife. press 'e' to stab longer. press 'f' to swipe the bayonet) * Flashlight (illuminates dark areas and blinds enemy players) Phantom Forces The Mosin-Nagant returns in Phantom Forces as the highest rank unlock sniper rifle, at rank 91. It has the fastest fire rate in class, at 55 RPM, compared to the Intervention's 35, Remington 700's 40, and BFG 50's 20 RPM. It can only share ammo with the DMR's however, since the cartridge used is not a sniper-type round. As it was an infantry rifle, it is the only sniper rifle to come with iron sights. The Mosin can also reload quickly with stripper clips, and that ensures there is no reload penalty for an empty rifle. Effective Range * 2-hit range: 0-∞ studs * Maximum Effective Range, Iron Sights: 425 studs * M.E.R., VCOG: 1,000+ studs Strategies Offensive * 'Aim for the head! '''This is the only place where the Mosin will one-hit kill! * Use a suppressor if you can deal with the increased bullet drop (ARS recommended). You may be using an inferior WW2 rifle, but the element of surprise is always best. ** This means '''definitely '''aim for the head, to avoid the 3-hit kill at long range. * Even when using iron sights, keep your distance! 250-300 studs is your best bet for such engagements with iron sights. * Don't be afraid to reposition often. The lenient movement speed means you can reposition quickly from one area to the next. Defensive * Be sure to jump a Mosin user using a CQB gun. The Mosin may have best fire rate in class, but it doesn't mean squat to even an AG-3. * At long range, be sure to use either the Dragunov SVU, or any sniper, for a fire rate/damage advantage for the former, and a power advantage (still being able to one-hit in the torso). * If you are a LMG user, be sure to suppress a Mosin user at long range. It may not be as effective if the user is using iron sights though. Recommended Loadout CamaroKidBB ''Silent Soviet Headhunter (This loadout is best used at long range engagements, at about 300-500 studs. Headshots are key! One shot, one kill comrade!) * Optic: VCOG 6x- This is for two reasons. One, because the Mosin lacks a scope itself, and two, I generally recommend this scope if you snipe suppressed. * Barrel: PBS-1 Suppressor- I'd use ARS Suppressor, but I feel like the PBS-1 Suppressor is a more fitting choice, because the PBS-1 is a Russian suppressor. On a Russian gun. * Underbarrel: None- You really think I'd put a grip on a bolt-action?! If you do, hopefully it helps you sleep at night. * Other: None- Don't need lasers, don't need a canted sight, and don't need a scrubby Ballistics Tracker. FactionGuerrilla "Classic" Firepower- This is not meant to be a truly amazing loadout, more of a challenging way to go around it. However, it is a nod back to the Call of Robloxia variant, which was quite tough to aim with irons. Same goes in Phantom Forces. * Optic: None- Whaaa? No VCog or anything like that? Nope. Nope. I don't need no scope on my Nagant to snipe away. * Barrel: Flash Hider- Gotta hide your flash, and it does nothing to hamper you either. Plus, it's an attachment in CoR 5, making this the ''key attachment to the "loadout".'' * Underbarrel: None- None. It ruins the aesthetic look of the Nagant, adding that stupid rail to it. Not like you need a grip either. * Other: None- None here, either. Again, no modern tech on it- just the original war-torn Nagant. In Conclusion Is the Mosin-Nagant the best sniper rifle? Perhaps, if you know how to land headshots, you have yourself a rapid one-by-one killing machine from the bygone Soviet era! Go use it, and make Viktor Reznov proud! Trivia General * It is the first gun from CoR 5 to return in Phantom Forces Beta. ** The Mosin-Nagant was the second gun from CoR 5 to return in Phantom Forces in general, with the M1911 being the first. * The Mosin-Nagant had taken an overall nerf from its jump from CoR 5 to Phantom Forces. * The gun has gone by many nicknames, with the more common ones being 'Moist Nugget.' Call of Robloxia 5 * It, along with the Kar98K, are the only two guns in the game that are capable of attaching all 3 optical attachments available (the Aperture Sight, Telescopic Sight, and Sniper Scope). Phantom Forces * Its general role from CoR 5 got swapped here. While it used to have the worst fire rate in class, it now has the best fire rate in class, and while it was the cheapest sniper in CoR 5, it is now the most expensive/highest rank sniper. * The damage seems to be a mix of the Sniper Scope variant and regular Mosin-Nagants from CoR 5. * It is the only sniper rifle to require a headshot to kill at all ranges. * It is the only gun so far to reload through clip. ** The reload appears to be ripped from Call of Duty 2's interpretation. * If you empty your magazine, there won't be any more bullets visible in the chamber when you rechamber the rifle. * The Mosin Nagant can only borrow DMR ammo. However, the Dragunov SVU, a DMR firing the same cartridge, can only borrow Sniper Rifle ammo.